


First Impressions

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Buffy really thinks when she see's Angel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

 

Sunnydale was quiet as I slowly walked down the street; I was wearing a blue, button-down shirt that was two sizes too big, over a white tank top and a pair of my favorite jeans. My black boots complimented the whole ensemble. My hair was up in a messy bun to keep it out of my eyes. I looked damn hot!

I told Willow I would meet her at the Bronze, an underage club at the other end of town, which was apparently the only good place to hang out here! I agreed, somewhat reluctantly, unwilling to strike up a friendship I knew couldn’t last.

I was only a block away from the club when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I frowned to myself and continued to walk at a steady pace; when I turned a corner and heard the footsteps changed direction I knew I am being followed.

I picked up the pace and quickly ducked into the nearest alley; I looked around frantically as I heard the footsteps quicken as I disappeared from view. I glanced around and noticed some pipes extending from the side of the buildings over the alley; they are a few feet above my head, but not out of reach. I crouched slightly and then jumped up into the air; I grabbed the bar with my hands, swinging my legs over so I’m pretty much dong a handstand on the pipe, 7 feet above the ground! It is a perfect gymnastic pose. Mum would be so proud, go me!

I heard the footsteps slow as they come to the mouth of the alley. I hold my breath as I see the silhouette of a man appear. I can just make out his strong cheekbones and mop of dark hair as he slowly walked into the alley and stopped directly below me.

I smiled to myself, this couldn’t be more perfect. I swung my legs down and kicked out fast, hitting him in the chest hard enough to send him tumbling backwards to the floor. I let go of the pipe, turn a quick somersault in the air and land deftly a few feet from his toes. He groaned softly and looked up at me from his position on the ground; he put his hand on the back of his head and massaged his skull wincing slightly. “It’s not what you think.” he muttered to me softly.

I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms across my chest. “Oh...” I mutter, “what would that be?” I ask.

He sat up slowly, and got to his feet, wincing slightly. He towered over my small, slight frame but I try not to let my surprise show as he looked me in the eye and gave a cheeky little smirk. “I don’t bite.”

I glared at him in suspicion. “And here I thought you were following me.” I said with a raised eyebrow.

 


End file.
